


Earning It: Podfic

by BugTongue



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/pseuds/BugTongue
Summary: Kurapika wants, fiercely, to earn the attention so freely given. He wants and wants and wants to hurt with it. To be given no mercy until the end is utterly inevitable. Leorio is just greedy and likes seeing Kurapika utterly wrecked.Thankfully, these wants coincide.[As read by yours truly]





	Earning It: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Earning It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320666) by [zenelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly). 



> Zene thank you so much for letting me post this. I loved this piece a whole lot and even though I can't voice act, I really wanted to do the narrative parts.


End file.
